Survival of the Fittest
by Ruby Silverstone
Summary: The tables have turned. Humans now stand tall while demons struggle to redefine themselves in a world that makes their strength obsolete. A wanderer on the streets, Sesshomaru seeks to claw his way to wealth and freedom. By a rare show of kindness, he finds opportunity landing in his lap, and a woman chipping at his iron heart. 100 word drabble series. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Demons.

For millennia they had stood proud atop the pyramid of life. They were powerful and long lived, knowledgeable in almost every aspect, content to see humans as beneath them. Dirty, weak, stupid humans. They paid no mind to their quick minds and watchful eyes, thinking that they would never rise to be anything other than filth.

But humans learned and advanced. Like oncoming fog they crept quietly forward, devouring whatever lay before them. Foolish, he thought now, to ignore the building of an empire. Too late demons noticed the world that human hands had built.

And found it unforgiving.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Surprised by the turn out for this story. One hundred words in and already four reviews and six favs/follows. That's pretty awesome! For those who are new updates will be daily. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

He learned to appreciate their resilience through the centuries. Human bodies may decay under the ground or burn to ash, but in a way they were immortal. More immortal than any demon could hope to be. Their teachings remained, like the corner stone for others to build off of. Knowledge was being passed on, straight through the barrier of time.

He was awed by this. And appalled. Because it meant that there could be no end to their advancement, and if there was no end, then that meant he would either become part of their world, or die in his.


	3. Chapter 3

Living among humans was nigh impossible. They changed frequently and drastically, ripple effects of their ever-advancing technology. He could barely begin to understand how to function in their varied societies before they had changed again. It was humiliating to find that he had a hard time keeping up with them. Humbling to realize that they were accomplishing more than he could ever imagine.

The discovery of electricity gave rise to the era of machines, and nothing was ever the same again. Once, he had been able to garner respect and work for his strength, now a robot made him obsolete.


	4. Chapter 4

Panic was a new companion. For so long his skills had been enough to carry him through the years. Now, in this new era of concrete, glass, and metal—in this new place of towering buildings and bustling streets—he was archaic.

Demons fled in droves, running for the sanctuaries humans had created for them out of charity. Some braved the new environment, unwilling to falter against the challenge and stubborn enough to try. He was among these few. These determined, bull-headed, terrified few. Somehow, he'd find a way. Somewhere, an opportunity would be found. He would not run.

Never.

* * *

A/N: Shout-out to 581 for following and reviewing so much! (Lol its like, the fourth chapter and I'm already doing this like i'm some kind of big shot. Shut the eff up ruby.)

Bear with me people! Kagome comes in soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly thought that I had done this earlier today. Like, I had imagined it happening in my head so I thought that I actually had done it. Sorry guys! To make it up I'll update twice now!

* * *

It was winter. The air was biting, but he strode through the frost with a thin shirt and bare feet. Humans parted before him in an unconscious movement, avoiding his penetrating stare as they continued about their day. This was a tactic of his: moving against traffic in hope of catching a pair of eyes. What he was searching for he wasn't quite sure, but when he found it he was confident he would know.

He wondered, absently, as a nervous looking man darted around him, if he should perform an act of kindness.

Would they help him in return?


	6. Chapter 6

The kami must have heard him. There was a woman at the train station—short (to him,) young, and juggling too many things in her hands. She stood waiting for the train doors to open, and was jostled about like a buoy on the ocean tides when the crowd surged forward too fast. She stepped closer, slipped, and her foot was suddenly stuck between the cement and train that would move in moments.

He was moving towards her before the crowds noticed anything amiss. By the time the fear reached her face, he was behind her.

"I can help you."


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what?"

"Hold still."

One hand was flat on the train, the other gripping her covered knee. With all the ease of shifting a chair, he pressed against the sleek metal and tilted the train off its rails. With a steadying hand, he helped her leg out of the crevice and then put the train back down. It rocked from the motion, and scattered applause stuttered around them. He had moved so quickly that it was no surprise few noticed the issue in the first place.

She looked at him like he was an angel.

"Thank you," she whispered. " _Thank you._ "


	8. Chapter 8

"What kind do you want? Tennis shoes? Flip flops? Sneakers? I'll buy that and a jacket and socks and—"

"It is not necessary."

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, then down at his bare feet. "No," she agreed. "But maybe…wanted?"

She must have seen the answer in his eyes because she beamed at him. _Beamed._ Like the sun was suddenly beneath her skin and not up in the cold winter sky. It was an interesting change to witness. This cheerful, energetic woman was a far cry from the one blubbering into his shirt before.

He snorted.

* * *

A/N: Shout out to forever-obedient! Thanks for reviewing so much :)


	9. Chapter 9

Kindness goes a long way, he realized. He sat in a coffee café with shoes, socks, a jacket, and a warm beverage. "I know it's not much," she gave him a small smile. "But I hope it helps."

"It has."

Her blue eyes twinkled and suddenly he knew what he had been searching for.

"What is your name?"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. And yours?"

"Sesshomaru."

She blinked at him, opened her mouth, and closed it. His lips twitched. "You must be very…" She didn't look like she'd finish the sentence.

"Old," he offered.

"Umm…yeah. Not that that's a bad thing!"

"Hn."


	10. Chapter 10

_Nurturing._ That's what he'd been looking for. She didn't need to buy him clothes or a drink, her profound thanks at the train station would have been enough, but she did anyways. What he needed was a teacher, and the woman in before him had the makings for a spectacular mother.

 _A bleeding heart,_ he thought, watching her fingers tap against her warm mug. A heart he could take advantage of.

"Higurashi?"

"Yes?" she looked happy that he'd broken the silence, smiling at him broadly.

"I'd like to offer you a bargain."

Her smile paused, then faltered.

"I'm sorry. What?"


	11. Chapter 11

He was amused at the shrewdness that suddenly overcame her features. "You want me to _teach_ you?"

"Yes."

She looked utterly bewildered, but before she could refuse he narrowed his eyes. "I will offer something in return. Protection, labor—there is little I cannot do."

 _Except attend school,_ Kagome thought to herself. It wasn't everyday a demon was asking her to be a _sensei,_ and she got the feeling that this one was at wits end if he would ask a total stranger.

It was kind of sad, actually. But what could she do? Taking in a stranger was dangerous.

.

* * *

A/N: Gah! I'm terrible. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I've been getting bogged down with life like i'm the nail to its hammer. Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

He could tell he was losing her, and losing her quickly. Her eyes had darted around his face, down to his claw tipped hands, and then a quick scan over his body. She seemed like she was seeing what he was for the first time, and was wary for it. It was thrilling to see a hint of fear in her eyes—it had been so long since a human had properly feared him. Many regarded him with fear only because he represented what they did not know. This woman was looking at him for what he was.

A predator.

.

* * *

A/N: Sesshy's still kind of a jerk, isn't he? But. Demons do as demons may and you can't entirely blame the guy for wanting the thrill of being feared back after going through centuries totally unnoticed. Fear demands a certain respect, after all. He's just going to find out that that isn't the kind of respect he wants from Kagome in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

"I must," his lip curled, "learn in order to advance. I do not wish to stagnate any longer, and I've found that I will require help in order to do so."

A flicker of empathy entered her eyes before it was gone. She knew the pitfall the uneducated fell into—she had been there herself not too long ago—but as much as her heart went out to him, she simply _couldn't_ take him in.

"I'm sorry," she said, offering a sad smile. "But I'm afraid that—"

"There's something you need," he interrupted. "I can give it to you."

.

* * *

A/N: Yah! We've made it to thirteen: the lucky/cursed number! Makes a good little milestone, to me at least. Hope you all are having a wonderful day and THANK YOU for reviewing and keeping up with this little pet project. The small chapters can be frustrating, I know, but it is my hope that the little snippets will keep the story floating on the waters of progress. Because, well, monster chapters are hard to write ergo hard to update. See you at chapter fourteen!


	14. Chapter 14

The surety of his tone put her one edge. So did his eyes.

"I have said before that I can offer protection."

"I heard you," Kagome answered, a slight bite to her tone. "I don't need it."

When his eyes narrowed Kagome was able to see a thin line of vivid red painting his lash-line. Even homeless demons were unfairly beautiful. He leaned forward over their small table, lacing his fingers together and pressing them lightly to his mouth. "Perhaps not you," he conceded. "But someone else might."

Her cup made a sharp _clack_ when it landed on the table.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you _threatening_ me?"

Sesshomaru had the sudden, distinct urge to hit something. And judging by the woman's face, she was having similar, much more lethal, thoughts. Of course she would take his words in the worst possible manner. _Of course_ she would interpret his open-ended offer as something sinister. As much as he wanted to smack her for it (it was such a nuisance, having to explain things) he couldn't entirely fault her. Despite all his years among humans, he still spoke like he used to: vague, cryptic, and a touch threatening. "No. I'm offering to protect someone else."

* * *

A/N: I'm terrible at this whole "updating" business. Dismal.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome felt like she was pinned to a dissection table. There was something entirely too piercing to the demon's eyes, a wisdom akin to a thousand-year-old sword, sharp and steely. She didn't appreciate being cornered, but he was offering a nice solution to a rather tricky problem. "What kind of education are we talking about?"

His face didn't physically change but Kagome could still feel the aura of a smug victor like slime against her skin. "I need to be able to enter a university."

"Do you have a high sch—"

"No."

She frowned, "That's long term commitment."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's also long term reward."

She was aware of that. On her end, protection was a rather poor bargain for the effort she would be pouring into him, but if he extended that safety to someone else…

"Is there a sign you can give me?" She asked him, fingering her cup. "Something to assure me you're trustworthy."

Sesshomaru was nearly offended by the question to his honor, but the anger was neatly dampened by her piercing expression. He couldn't fault her for her caution, and he couldn't deny that she had a good head on her shoulders for questioning him.


	18. Chapter 18

"I give you my word," his tone was solemn, but as soon as it exited his mouth he realized that it wasn't going to work. Kagome's expression had soured, puckering like she had just seen something worth scorn. "Words are a pretty easy thing to give up, Sesshomaru-san."

"Then what do you suggest?" Stupid little woman. He could break her spine with his thumb and forefinger and she _knew_ that. So why bait an angry wolf?

"I have little to give you, Higurashi-san."

"But you have something?"

He ground his teeth to prevent the growl catching back in his throat.


End file.
